Doctor who island
Doctor who island is an island all about doctor who Walkthrough ﻿ Go to D.W island if you are not there already, run to the left and talk to that guy with a beard and he will say click click click. Then go back to the blimp, climb up the rope but don't go in. Jump off the blimp to the left and get the dustbin lid. Go back down and that man's hand flips off and he's an AUTON! Play the minigame where you have to run away from him without getting hit by a laser beam. When you get to the diner the TARDIS will appear and the doctor comes out. He sonics the auton and it shuts down. Amy comes to you and asks if you want to come in the tardis. You will say yes and you all go in. The TARDIS matrelises in new poptropica, and the Doctor locks the door then drops the key down a drain by accident. He asks for your help to find it and you say "yes, doctor!" or "Not now, i'm busy", if you click yes, the doctor will say "Oh hold on! Talk to Amy first, I think she has to ask you something". You go to Amy and she says that there is a spare key on the outside of TARDIS somewhere, you have to click the sign on the TARDIS at the left that say's "POLICE TELEPHONE BOX: FREE FOR PUBLIC USE", if you click the sign it will fall off the TARDIS revealing a hidden phone and the spare key. After getting the key the Doctor will come back looking a bit disgusting saying to you and Amy "I was looking for the key when you wouldn't believe it!" Your character has two sentences you can say, either one is the correct answer. Sentence 1: Me:What is it?!? Doctor: There is an invasion! Sentence 2: Me:We found the key so there isn't anything to worry about! Doctor:Nothing to worry about? Well guess what, there is an invasion happening right now! After chossing one answer, the doctor tells you and Amy to hide behind the garbage can and be quiet, in a few seconds a dalek will appear as a little girl is running. Little Girl: Help me! Help! Dalek: Human identified, death ray initiating. Little Girl:No! Please have mercy! Dalek: You will be exterminated! Little Girl: NO! *dies* After the dalek has fled, Amy ask's the doctor who are they, the doctor answering saying that they are Daleks. The doctor will eventually say "Come on, I think it's safe now". As you are walking with the doctor, you will see that there are no people about. Amy ask's the doctor "Where are we, and how did we get here?" the doctor will say "The TARDIS was controlling its self, the radiation energy here must have accidentially dragged the TARDIS here through the Time Vortex, also meaning we ended up in a Planet called New Poptropica, old poptropica (Poptropica) is another planet containing full human people living there, it got destoryed, it burnt and was replaced with this Planet". Amy tells you "We should go look for some survivors", Amy will follow you to a Dalek surronded place, you have to hide from the Daleks to the other side withought being caught. *WARNING: You have to make sure Amy is safe too because she will be walking with you the whole time When you get there you discover there are no surviors but that it was a trap! Daleks surround you and they shoot a death ray. The tardis appears and the doctor steps out. The death ray hits him but he regenerates, destroying the daleks. Before you go into the tardis, go to the broken daleks. You will say "I don't know what to do with them." Now go into the tardis and set the dial to the time that was on the clocktower in main street (8 o'clock). Then press the green button. The tardis will crash land (You're a bad driver) when the doctor is talking to you and Amy in old poptropica. Talk to him and ask for the sonic screwdriver. He says you have to prove you're not an auton. Go into the tardis and get that map stuck to the wall. Then go through the door and do the maze- with the help of your map. Once you're there click the scan button and scan yourself. It will say you are a poptropican. Then go back to the doctor and show him the printout report. He will give you the sonic. Now go back into the tardis. See the ' How to return to the present' leaflet? Get it and write down/memorize the instructions on it. Now do this on the tardis console and you are back in new poptropica. Amy will tell you the regeneration is failing! Go to the dalek and use the sonic. You get the dalek gun. Do this again (To a different dalek) so you have 2 dalek guns. Go to Amy, she will take one then you both zap the doctor, giving him an energy boost and completing the regeneration!!!! He become some ginger guy, and falls to the floor. Amy tells you he needs to rest, but meanwhile you and her can get into the dalek HQ. She goes in and screams. Go in and she is trapped in a cell guarded by Davros! Davros will tell you his plan to destroy the universe. Then when he is about to kill Amy, the doctor comes in and Davros shoots you. *COOL CHEAT: You can copy Amys outfit and hair only when you are hiding, this is the only part of the island where you get her outfit. *COOL CHEAT: You can copy The Doctor's outfit and hair only when you he is regenerating, this is the only part of the island where you get his outfit.